Her Pleasure
by Flaming Junebug
Summary: In 1957, certain things are only spoken of behind closed doors.


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Penname: Flaming Junebug**

**Title: Her pleasure**

**Type of Edward: 1950's Edward**

It never dawned on me that my wife was unfulfilled. She always seemed happy and jovial. Bella was always eager to please all those around her, even when they had wronged her. I never thought about the fact that she continually gave, yet, never received. That was, until a few days ago, when I over-heard her and my sister-in-law talking.

You must understand, Bella and I have been married for seven years and here in 1957, some issues were not discussed. They are left behind closed doors; bedroom doors at that. I didn't see any reason for the discussion, but, I guess I was diluting myself.

Our marriage is great and we have a beautiful little girl and boy. Edward, Jr., or Eddie, is four, and my little princess, Sara, is nine months. They are wonderful and keep each day filled with laughter. Bella is constantly busy running after them. So, a couple of days ago, when I came in, I was surprised to hear Bella and Rosalie; assuming the kids would be up and about.

I had left the office a little early because it was a holiday weekend. Bella and Rosalie were getting things ready for the neighborhood 4th of July get together. Bella loved to cook and Rosalie, well, she just loved to be taste-tester. They hadn't heard me come in.

I didn't see or hear the kids, so I stood in the blind-spot of the hallway, outside of the kitchen listening to them converse.

"You know, Bella. I mean it's just, I never realized that it could be so amazing." Rose told Bella.

"Rose, I've never really thought about it. I mean, I do it because Edward wants to." Bella responded.

"Bella, do you not get anything from it?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean? Get what from it?" Bella frowned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rose all but hollered.

"Shhh…Rose, you've got to be quieter. You'll wake the kids." Bella chided her.

"Sorry." Rose sheepishly looked up at Bella. "But, Bella; you're telling me that you've never gotten off?" She continued her interrogation.

"Rose, I don't understand." Bella softly spoke. "I…I don't know what you are saying. Getting off?"

"Oh my! Isabella Marie. You've never had an orgasm?" Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Uhmmm…" Bella flushed and looked down at the floor; she couldn't bring herself to look at Rose.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My wife and sister-in-law were discussing sex. Never for the life of me would I have believed that women talked about it. And even more so, I couldn't believe that my wife was actually participating in such conversation.

From where I had been standing, I could see Bella if she moved to the right. At that moment, she was blushing and I could tell her bottom lip was trembling. I felt so bad; guilty even. I had always figured she got some sort of release also; but, I see that I was wrong. How in the world could I fix this?

Hearing Rosalie, I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Bella, honey." Rosalie approached Bella and took her hand, patting it. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset or embarrass you." Rosalie soothed her.

"No, Rosalie. It's ok. I just didn't know." Bella sighed. "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to enjoy it too."

"Then what did you think it was all about?" Rosalie questioned.

"I….I guess I just thought it was for him and that doing it would allow us to have children." Bella shrugged.

"Oh Bella. I wish I had known you years ago. I could have told you some things." Rosalie chided herself.

"Don't worry about it, Rosalie. It's nothing out of the ordinary for me to be stupid in some areas." Bella threw up her hands in frustration and brought them to her face.

Rosalie put her arms around Bella and hugged her tight, trying to reassure her. Once Bella calmed down, she went to her bag and retrieved something.

"Bella, I want you to take this." Rose handed her a book.

"What is it?" Bella looked at the book and then opened it. "AAAHHH!" She yelled.

"Bella, what is it?" Rose asked her, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Rosalie, where did you get such a book?" Bella couldn't believe what she had in her hands.

Laughing, "Bella, honey, calm down. I got it when Emmett and I went on vacation a few weeks ago. It is filled with many different forms of etiquette. For behind closed doors, that is." Rosalie smirked.

"Rosalie, if Edward sees this, do you know what he will say?" Bella was nervously pacing.

"I don't care what he says. If he isn't giving you some sort of pleasure, then the greedy bastard can come have a chat with me." Rose sternly replied.

"Rosalie…but," Bella began.

"No! No buts, Bella. You read through that book and if he isn't willing to try and give something to you for a change, then I will deal with him." Rose smugly said.

"Rosalie, I…..okay, I'll read it." Bella was exhausted talking about this.

"Daddy!" Eddie spotted me and came running.

"Edward?" Bella looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"In here, sweetheart." I yelled back to her, trying to hurry to the living room.

"I didn't know you were home, Rose and I are in the kitchen. We'll be right there." Bella yelled back while searching for somewhere to hide the book. Rosalie was chuckling at her.

"That's all right, I'm here." I called out while walking into the kitchen. With Eddie on my hip, I walked over to Bella; she was bent over looking for something under the sink. Or at least she wanted me to think that.

"Hey honey." She greeted me with a kiss. "Hey Eddie, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, momma." Eddie replied, holding on to his father.

"I guess your sister will be up soon. I better go check on her." Bella was still a little flushed and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Rosalie, what brings you around today?" I turned to speak to her.

"Oh, nothing; just wanted to come and see the kids and help Bella get things ready for the get together." Rose calmly replied. There was no hint of what they had been discussing.

"How's Emmett doing?" I asked, trying to see if her face would give anything away.

"He's doing well. A bit tired, but otherwise he's fine. He will be along home shortly." Rose gathered her things and started to head towards the door.

"Rosalie, is it time already?" Bella asked her as she came into the hallway carrying Sarah.

"Yes it is. Emmett shall be home soon and if I'm not there, he will throw a fit." Rosalie laughed.

"Okay then. Thank you for coming over today." Bella reached out and hugged Rosalie.

Rosalie hugged and kissed both the children and my cheek. She told us she would see us this weekend. Bella and I headed into the living room for a bit and played with the children.

Once dinner was served and the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Bella began to bathe the kids. After they were clean, she pulled on their pajamas and took them to bed. Nightly, she read them the Bible and kissed them goodnight.

While she was in with the children, I began my search for that book. I looked under the sink, first; but, came up empty handed. That is where I saw her when I walked in. Where could she have put it?

I continued my search until I heard her close their door. I busied myself with a glass of milk and a cookie that she had baked earlier in the day. Bella was prattling around the house cleaning, I assumed. Maybe she will come back in here and I can excuse myself to go bathe, but hide in the hallway again. Hopefully, I can see that book.

My thoughts were short-lived when she strolled into the kitchen.

"The kids are bedded and the house is straightened. I think I'm going to read for a bit." Bella spoke.

"That sounds lovely, sweetheart. I am going to retire to the washroom." I walked over and hugged and kissed her.

Walking out of the kitchen, I stilled in the hallway. I peered around the corner to see if she would fetch the book. Sure enough, she looked over her shoulder, and then went to the sink. I'll be damned! It was under there, but where?

Now that I knew where to look, again, I went to bathe. Once I was in my dressing gown, I wondered back into the kitchen. Bella wasn't there, so I went in search of my bride. I found her asleep and in bed.

My beautiful brown-eyed girl; she still looked as beautiful today as she did when I married her. None the lovelier, than her. She was mine. Many a men had tried to take her hand in marriage, but to no avail. I was an extremely lucky man to have such a woman as my wife.

I loved to watch her sleep, she was so peaceful. No worry, no fear; just peace. She stirred for a second and I placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled the quilt up around her. I went back into the kitchen to find that damn book. Upon searching every crevice under the sink, I found it; at the bottom of the bin.

Son of a b…I can't believe Rosalie gave this to my wife! Oh my! These are just…they are something else. I've never seen anything like this! Would Bella be willing to try? I flipped through the pages until I began to yawn. I hid the book back where Bella had it and retired for the night.

Over the following days, I pondered over the information that Bella and Rosalie had been discussing. Father had briefly spoken of sexual intercourse when I was a teenager. He didn't go into too much detail, but gave us a look at his medical journal. It was rather awkward; as my prick became erect with my father in the room.

I haven't had the courage to ask Bella if she was informed as much. I figured that her mother would have spoken to her about such and informed her of her wifely duties. She didn't complain, but she didn't seem to enjoy herself, now that I think back on it.

I had been reading the book when she wasn't around, trying to learn something that might help me in pleasing her. I wanted to please my wife as much as she has pleased me. So I devised a plan.

It was finally time for the 4th of July get together. We all gathered in front of our homes and had a wonderful time. My parents came to join in, as well as my brother, sister, and their spouses. Bella and I were the only ones with children, thus far. So, when family came round, they enjoyed it all the more.

Before the evening was over, I spoke with my parents about keeping the children for a couple of days. At first, they thought Bella ill, but I assured them quickly that she was fine. I explained that she had been so busy cooking and such for this holiday that I wanted to give her a bit of rest. They thoroughly agreed.

After everyone was gone, the yard and house cleaned, I ushered Bella to go and bathe. I wanted her to be able to relax; she would need to be for what I had planned. She came into the kitchen when she was finished and I excused myself to the washroom. I cleaned and dressed as fast as I could and went in search of my beauty.

"Bella," I called out to her.

"Yes, honey. I'm in the kitchen." Bella called back.

I went to my wife and stood a step away looking at her. She turned towards me with a questioning look on her face. I smiled shyly down at her. She smiled back.

I stepped forward and cupped her face. Looking into her eyes, I lowered my head to kiss her; chastely in the beginning, but full of as much love as I could muster. I slowly licked her bottom lip and she opened up to me. I pulled her too me, flush and ran my hand up and down her back. I could tell she didn't know what to do.

"Bella," I was hard as a rock and couldn't get over the feelings that were coming from this kiss.

"Edward, wha…what is this?" Bella shyly asked.

I picked her up by her bottom and wrapped her legs around me. I kissed down her jaw to her neck, while carrying her to our bed. Carefully, not to drop her or cause me to fall, I lowered us onto the bed.

"Bella," I began, nervously as all get out. "I…I want to try something."

She blinked up at me, "What?"

"I need to confess something to you." I looked at her flushed face, but not into her eyes. I still felt the guilt of listening into the conversation days ago. "I..I heard what you and Rosalie were discussing."

She didn't understand at first; but then it dawned on her and she began to scoot away. I could tell she was crushed, ashamed of being caught discussing this. Her lip started to tremble and she was curling into a ball.

"Bell, sweetheart, don't cry. Please. I wasn't trying to upset you." I pled with her. "I just, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." I looked to her and she looked at me wide eyed with tears brimming over.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I never thought of you not receiving pleasure from our time together. It never occurred to me to make sure that you did." Guilty and embarrassed that my wife wasn't pleased with me, I wanted to cry myself.

"I found your book. And, I've been reading it." I hung my head.

"Oh, no! Edward, I'm…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bella cried and began mumbling that she was a harlot and not a good mother nor wife.

"Bella, stop it! I mean it, stop that!" I didn't know why she would feel that way. She was the best in every way. I crawled over to her and began pulling her to me.

"You are more of a wife and mother than any man, especially me, could ever ask for. I'm the one that isn't enough. I've thought about nothing but myself when it comes to the pleasure of our bed. Never once, have I thought about yours." I rambled on.

"No, Edward. You have been a wonderful husband. You take care of me and Eddie and Sarah. What more could I ask for?" Bella turned to me, looking into my eyes.

"Sweetheart, I understand that; but, it doesn't excuse me from not taking care of your needs. What man does that?" I turned away.

Bella placed her hand on my cheek and pulled my head towards her. "Edward, you are a fine man. No woman in her right mind would ask for more than what you give. You work to take care of us and I take care of the home and children for you. Anytime I haven't felt up to par and couldn't lie with you, you didn't push me. You let it be. How many men would allow that?" Bella had me there.

I have heard plenty a story of men just taking their wives. It seemed cruel to me. I would never push Bella into doing something she didn't want to. I loved her too much to hurt her.

"Love, if you will, I want to try something. I want to give you pleasure like you always give me." I looked at her and her face was beginning to flush. She now knew that I had been reading the book and that I wanted to do something from it.

"Is that ok? Would you be willing to try?" I asked her point blank.

"Yes, Edward. I am yours." Bella whispered, looking down at her hands.

I took her face in my hands and lifted it so I could see her. I leaned down and began kissing her, once again. When our tongues collided, she reached her hands up to my hair and began to fist it. Feeling her hands was amazing.

I straightened out on the bed and pulled her on top of me. I reached on hand around and moved it up and down her back; and to her back-side. She moaned. She moaned! I made my wife moan! It was the most glorious sound I had heard, thus far.

I turned us over and began undoing her gown. Kissing down her neck to her breasts, the loveliest breasts I had ever laid eyes on. I suckled and nibbled them, as I had seen our children do. While enjoying my breast feast, I reached up to remove her gown.

I decided to venture further down and kissed and licked my Bella's body. Her stomach wasn't as taught as when we met, but it had held my children. As I made my way on down, she began to whimper and tense.

"It's okay, sweetheart. If you want me to stop, just tell me." I quietly spoke, all the while continuing my descent. I reached her most private area; covered in lace, but the brown of her hair there, still visible. I pulled her underwear off and cautiously touched her.

She squirmed at my touch. Kissing her thighs, I made my way to her private area. There was a smell, and oh, was it the most intoxicating scent ever. I placed my nose in the middle of her brown curls and inhaled.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?" My poor wife, she had no clue, I only hoped I could do this right.

"I…I don't know." Ever so honest, Bella.

"Let me start and…..and if you don't like it or it doesn't feel good, tell me and I will stop." I reiterated to her.

"O….Okay." Bella nervously replied.

I started kissing her there and I heard her gasp. I continued for a second then decided to use my tongue. Ever so slowly, I liked her slit. She tasted heavenly. I liked her again, and again. My Bella started to whimper. So I continued on. Her whimpers turned into moans and she was getting loud. Thank goodness the kids weren't home.

I wanted to make sure she was ok, so I asked, "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" Praying she would say no.

"NO!" She replied huskily. I chuckled and resumed my meal of Bella.

Her outer private area was in the way, so I took my fingers and gently opened her up. Her scent was even more potent. The taste at her opening was the more exquisite than the wine from Italy that father had for celebrations.

There was a rather round "bump" towards the top. I wonder? I liked at it and she squeaked. I liked at it again, and Bella squeaked again too. I thought for a second and wondered if I could suck on it like I did her nipples. So I did and she writhed beneath me.

Bella kept getting louder and louder. I took my thumb and toyed with her opening. Bella must've liked it because she began to thrust her hips down towards my thumb. So, I decided to put it in her. She felt so soft and warm around my thumb. I soon felt her quivering around it.

I liked her, a couple more times and then sucked on the bump. As soon as I did, I felt her clench around my finger inside her. "Edward", she screamed. I felt her pulsating against my thumb. I kissed her private several more times, and then made my way up her body.

Upon looking at her face, she was flushed and her eyes were full of love and lust. A big grin began to show on her face and I returned my own. Holding myself above her, I leaned down to kiss my beautiful wife; whom I had just pleased.

"Did you like that?" I cocked my head to the side, watching her.

She bit her lip and shyly smiled up at me, "Yes, I very much liked that." Bella told me.

"Good. May I now have the pleasure of enjoying you, again?" I kissed her neck and made my way to her lips.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

That was all it took as I buried myself in the depths of my wife's heat, and pleasured us both until the dawn of the day approached.


End file.
